El Amor que he sentido por ti
by Once L
Summary: La razón por la que los rusos querían que Kai volvierá se ha aclarado, sin embargo, ahora han quedado en la calle, ¿A dónde iran los Blitzkreig Boys?, ¿Podrán sobrevivir juntos? Cápitulo 4 ¡Arriba! YuriyxKai-KaixYuriy
1. Chapter 1  La Carta

**† EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO POR TI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa **

Esté es mi segundo proyecto y el primer Fic de Bey Blade que hice, es un KaixYuriy/YuriyxKai (aún no me decido a dejar los roles de cada uno, así que pueden dejarme su sujerencia de cómo les gustaría que fuera) es Yaoi y creó qué también contiene Lemon (bueno..., en el futuro n-n?), espero qué les guste y qué me dejen reviews.

Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic.

**Aclaraciones: **

**_(Palabras e intervenciones mías) _**

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

- lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1-. La Carta. **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Takao había detenido a Boris y a BEGA..., Daichi, había vuelto a su casa; Rei, Max y Kai estaban viviendo temporalmente en casa de Takao, y Hiroshi..., había regresado a vivir con el abuelo y su hermano.

Era muy temprano aún..., como era costumbre, él abuelo estaba en el jardín haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos..., de pronto, un hombre se acerco a él al verlo.

- Buenos días..., disculpé... ¿Aquí vivé el joven…? –detuvo su pregunta para revisar el nombre-

- ¡Oh, si!..., el joven Hiwatari... ¿Kai Hiwatari? –volvió a preguntar mientras dirigía su vista al abuelo-

- ¡Por supuesto que si! n-n –respondió el abuelo amablemente y con una gran sonrisa-

- Traigo una carta para él... ¿Podría firmarme la hoja de recibido? –el muchacho le extendió la hoja que yacía sobre una tabla, así como una pluma para que firmará-

- Claro n-n –el abuelo tomó la tabla y la pluma para firmar aquella solicitud de recibido, luego, se las regresó-

- Aquí tiene –esta vez, el muchacho le entregó la carta-

- ¡Qué tenga un buen día! n-n –agregó después despidiéndose para dirigirse a salir de ahí-

- Igualmente –respondió feliz al ver como aquél hombre salía de su propiedad..., al quedarse nuevamente solo, miró el reverso de la carta para ver de dónde venía y quién la mandaba-

- n-n -el abuelo simplemente sonrió al ver quién era el remitente..., y después de unos segundos, continúo con sus ejercicios rítmicos.

Los G Revolution's aún permanecían dormidos..., el primero en levantarse como siempre, había sido Kai Hiwatari, y cómo era costumbre para él, se dirigía a tomar una ducha..., al ir por el pasillo se encontró con el abuelo, él cuál, sonreía amable y calidamente.

- Buenos días Kai n-n -lo saludo animadamente, mientras esté, sólo asentía siguiendo con su camino-

- ¡Kai espera! –lo llamó al recordar la carta, al ver qué se había detenido y lo miraba confundido, se dirigió a él-

- Toma..., te trajeron esto hace rato –le extendió la carta..., el oji-carmín lo vio por algunos breves segundos y luego la tomó sin darle mucha importancia-

- Gracias –contestó seca y fugazmente siguiendo con su camino-

- n-n –el abuelo sonrió al ver como se alejaba-

En el trayecto, el bicolor miró el remitente..., al ver quién era, levanto el seño en señal de confusión y sorpresa, siguiendo con su camino sin detenerse a leer la carta.

Cuando llegó al baño, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí rápidamente, dejó la toalla y su ropa en un pequeño estante; Después, se dirigió a abrir las llaves de la bañera, y luego al lavabo, abrió la llave, tomó un poco de agua con sus dos manos y la llevó a su rostro, repitiendo la misma acción varias veces, hasta qué su rostro estaba totalmente empapado, un poco agitado, cerró la llave..., de su rostro, fugaces gotas de agua recorrían y caían por la gravedad hasta perderse en su ropa o caer al suelo, levemente, levanto su vista encontrándose con su propio reflejo, al cuál, miró detenidamente.

El cuarto, comenzaba a llenarse de vapor, el espejo, empezaba a empañarse, su reflejo..., se iba distorsionando, comenzaba a tomar otra forma, otra imagen..., ahora, el reflejo qué veía no era el suyo, sino el del remitente, un poco incrédulo y confundido, parpadeo varias veces para ver si no era un sueño o una alucinación..., al volver a mirar, seguía la misma imagen, de hecho, está se movió; en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona y presuntuosa,una de las típicas sonrisas qué sólo él ruso tenía, molesto, al ver como le sonreía descaradamente y se burlaba de él, el bicolor talló rápidamente el espejo, disipando aquél reflejo, y apareciendo de nuevo su propio reflejo.

Un poco aliviado y dando un largo suspiro fue a cerrar ambas llaves de la bañera, luego, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la cuál cayó dispersa en el suelo al igual que la carta.

Sin probar sí quiera como estaba el agua, se metió enseguida..., para su fortuna no esta ni muy fría ni muy caliente, estaba templada, en un punto medio, en equilibrio perfecto, justo como a él le gustaba, su cuerpo, de inmediato comenzó a relajarse, la tensión desaparecía, mientras una sensación de relajación total y paz invadían todo su ser, así como cada uno de sus sentidos..., de pronto, a su mente vino la interrogante de Porqué Yuriy le había escrito, recordó la ultima vez que lo había visto..., él, estaba presenciando la batalla de Takao contra Brooklyn desde una roca, después, el pelirrojo había llegado con el Señor Dikenson, y al msimo tiempo ambos se miraron..., Kai inconscientemente le había regalado una sonrisa a Yuriy, para después volver su vista al frente, para él, ver al ruso ahí, fue un gran alivio, con aquélla mirada que le dio, le había dicho muchas cosas..., le alegraba que estuviera bien, que se estuviera recuperando..., al oji-azul lo conocía desde hace muchísimos años, y se había acostumbrado a él, tanto, que era su mejor amigo, era él único que sabia lo que quería o pensaba sin decirle ni una palabra, claro que esto no le gustaba admitirlo y mucho menos ante nadie.

De nuevo, a su mente, vino aquella interrogante... ¿Porqué le había escrito?... ¿Acaso..., algo le había pasado?..., al verse inmerso en estos pensamientos decidió tranquilizarse, inconscientemente, se dijo a sí mismo qué él estaba bien, que no le había pasado nada, aunque... con aquella incertidumbre presente, decidió mejor comprobarlo por él mismo y saber qué era lo que quería el pelirrojo, así que, estiró su mano para juntar la carta que yacía en el suelo, la tomó en sus manos, la vio por varios segundos y al final decidió abrirla..., vio que venían unas cuantas líneas, no le sorprendió, después de todo era Yuriy, él, jamás se molestaría en preguntar como se encontraba, o algo por el estilo, aunque fuera sólo por compromiso, sin más se puso a leer:

_"Kai vuelve lo más pronto posible a Rusia, hay algunos asuntos inconclusos, así que ven... ¡¡¡AHORA mismo, YA!!! _(era una orden)

_ATTE: YURIY _(esto último demasiado grande)

_P.D. Deja a tu querido Takao, nadie te lo va a quitar, así que..., VEN. _(Tonó irónico)

Esto último no lo comprendía muy bien, releyó varias veces... ¿Takao?... ¿Qué tenía qué ver él en todo esto?..., molesto e indignado aventó la carta..., no podía creer que por algunos instantes creyó que le había pasado algo a Ivanov, y ahora resultaba qué esté quería, no espera... ¡Exigiría!, qué volviera lo más pronto posible... ¿Quién se creía que era, para darle ordenes así?..., dijera lo que dijera... no regresaría a Rusia, así que trató de olvidarse de todo estos y volver a relajarse.

Después de unos minutos, y más tranquilo, salió de la bañera, tomó la toalla, secó todo su cuerpo para después vestirse..., se puso, un pantalón negro y una playera azul marino sin mangas, la cuál, deja ver sus bien formados músculos; terminó de secar su cabello, para después colgarse la toalla en uno de sus hombros, rejuntó su ropa, para después salir de ahí.

**En el pasillo. **

- Ahhhhh, Hola Kai –con una gran flojera y bostezando aún, lo saludó-

- ... -Kai no le dijo nada, simplemente siguió su camino, haciendo que el peliazul se molestará por aquella actitud de indiferencia-

- ¡Oye !... ¡Sabias qué eres un maleducado! –le gritaba indignado al ver como el bicolor seguía su camino ignorando las palabras de esté, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

Así..., Takao, se había quedado ahí, maldiciendo entre dientes, mirando como Kai se alejaba silenciosamente por el pasillo..., su enojo desapareció al analizarle detenidamente de pies a cabeza, con formé su vista subía, su sonrojo aumentaba más y más, de pronto..., recordó su enojo y diciendo un _"¡Baka!"_ entró molesto al baño azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Adentro, Takao seguía molesto, aunque realmente no sabía el Porqué; tal vez..., era por la actitud arrogante del Ruso-japonés..., quizás Porqué no lo saludo ni le dio los buenos días, o porqué simplemente casi siempre lo ignoraba..., pero..., él sabia perfectamente como era Kai, no debía sorprenderse, es más, hasta debería de estar acostumbrado, sin embargo... (A su mente, vino la imagen de Yuriy y Kai juntos, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante), Kai... era muy diferente cuando estaba o hablaba con el pelirrojo.

A Takao, le caía muy bien Yuriy, sin embargo se sentía inquieto y molesto al ver como era y actuaba el bicolor cuando estaba con el oji-azul, era muy diferente, era otro Kai, y precisamente eso era lo que en parte le molestaba..., y cualquiera que lo conociera, diría que estaba celoso, y quizás, así era.

Enojado y tratando de ya no pensar en Kai, abrió las llaves de la bañera..., el agua, comenzaba a caer y acumularse; retrocedió unos pasos mientras intentaba quitarse su playera, de pronto, su atención fue a centrarse en algo que parecía ser una carta, curioso por ver que era, la recogió, y en efecto, era un sobre, al girarlo para ver de quién era, se encontró con el nombre del remitente _"Yuriy Ivanov"_..., _Destinatario: "Kai Hiwatari"_, leyó mentalmente..., sin dudarlo dos veces sacó la hoja para comenzar a leerla.

Según leía, el ruso quería que Kai volviera lo más pronto posible a Rusia, no decía exactamente ¿Por qué?, pero al parecer era urgente; la sola idea de pensar que Kai se iría le provocó un gran vació en el estomago, aun así, continuo leyendo hasta llegar a la posdata..., después de terminarla de leer volvió a leerla un par de veces ya que tampoco le entendía.

_"Deja a tu querido Takao, nadie te lo va a quitar, así que..., VEN"_

"¿Tú querido?... ¿Takao?"–repitió en su mente muy confundido-

_¿A qué se refería Yuriy con esas palabras?..._, cuidadosa y detenidamente analizó cada palabra.

Takao, sabía que Yuriy conocía muy bien a Kai, incluso más que él mismo..., era por eso, que no podía evitar preguntarse si el ruso sólo decía eso para molestarlo, o sí realmente era verdad..., fuera como fuera, lo que era un hecho, era qué esas palabras habían hecho sentir bien al Tri-campeón mundial, tanto que abrazó la carta con mucho cariño y se sonrojo al escuchar mentalmente una y otra vez, _"Tú querido Takao..., Tú querido Takao.., Tú... querido... Takao..., T-ú q-u-e-r-i-d-o T-a-k-a-o". _

De no ser porqué el agua casi de desbordaba y el sonido que hacía al caer se escuchaba más fuete, el joven Kinomiya habría permanecido en esa ensoñación quién sabe hasta cuando, saliendo de su fantasía, se apresuró a cerrar las llaves con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para después comenzar a quitarse la ropa mientras tarareaba una canción; su ropa, cayó aquí y allá, mientras entraba a la bañera, el agua, estaba un poco caliente, pero en esos momentos no le importó, es más, creó que ni siquiera lo sintió.

Sus recuerdos y experiencias vividas, resurgieron ante él, mostrándole lo que había vivido, lo que había sentido, o lo que había pensado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que si estaba al lado de bicolor no tenía por que temer..., cuando inicio el tercer campeonato mundial estaba muy feliz ya que su compañero sería Kai, estaba seguro de que ganaría a su lado, pero..., cuando el oji-carmín los dejó, no lo podía creer, no podía comprender por qué Kai no quería estar a su lado... ¿Qué acaso no quería qué fueran campeones mundiales?

Al peliazul, le había costado mucho trabajo hacerse a la idea de que ya no estaría con él...,cuando llegaron las finales, la batalla entre ambos fue la mejor bey-batalla en toda su vida, sólo Kai podía darle esa batalla, y a pesar de qué el bicolor perdió..., él, le daría la revancha.

Después..., había aparecido BEGA, con todo y eso de la liga profesional, para sorpresa de todos, **_(¡Si, cómo no! u.ú) _**Kai se cambio de bando, aunque pronto regreso con los G Revolution's, haciéndolo feliz de nuevo, sabía que sí estaba con el oji-carmín, el podía ganar cualquier bey-batalla, después de detener a Boris y a BEGA, ambos tuvieron una bey-batalla..., la revancha prometida, aunque, está vez, no hubo ningún ganador, el resultado había sido un empate, a partir de esos momentos, regularmente ambos bey-batallaban teniendo siempre el mismo resultado, un empate.

Takao, admitió a sí mismo, qué había tenido miedo..., miedo a qué Kai regresará con Ivanov después de que todo había terminado, sin embargo..., se había quedado con él, en su casa..., ahora, podía verlo las veces que quisiera, aunque generalmente sólo discutían y terminaban en el plato, dando siempre, lo mejor de sí, esperando a que está vez hubiera un ganador, aunque eso..., no ocurría, ya que seguían terminando en empate..., sí por él fuera, podría pasar toda su vida así, bey batallando con Kai, él mejor bey-luchador del mundo..., de pronto, a su mente vinieron unas líneas que había ignorado por completo "_vuelve lo mas pronto posible", _decía Yuriy en su carta, haciéndolo cuestionar sobre si Kai regresaría o no, por supuesto qué él, no quería que el bicolor regresará, pero eso, no podía decidirlo él, en eso, sintió un dolor intenso en su pecho, el corazón, le dolía mucho..., pero... ¿Por qué?

Trató de calmarse y ver porqué sentía aquella puntaza tan fuerte, por su mente cruzó la imagen del ruso-japonés, aumentando más el dolor, fue cuando comprendió todo, ahora..., ya no podía ocultar y mentirse a sí mismo, que él, sentía algo más que amistad por Kai, él…, él estaba… estaba enamorado de… ¿Kai?... ¿Era posible?

Sí..., lo admitió, él estaba enamorado de Kai Hiwatari, ahora..., todo tenía sentido, era por eso que no podía ver a Hitomi más allá de una simple amiga, porque él estaba enamorado de Kai, y ahora que lo pensaba, lo que más le gustaba de él, era su espíritu de bey-luchador, qué nunca se rendía, siempre se superaba, incluso, le gustaba su carácter tan difícil y un tanto frío; Sí. No había ninguna duda, el bicolor le gustaba.

Por eso, la única forma que tenía para atraer su atención, era discutiendo con él, llevándole siempre la contraria; Pero... ¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué haría?, después de admitir que estaba enamorado?... ¿Permitiría qué Kai se fuera?..., no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría o si le confesaría sus sentimientos; ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba?, hasta donde él sabia, Kai no tenían indicios de que fuera Homosexual, aunque tampoco decía si había alguien que le gustara o no..., el oji-carmín siempre había sido muy reservado en todos los sentidos y más en lo amoroso, Entonces... ¿Qué podía hacer?, ni el mismo lo sabia, lo que si sabía, era que tenía que tomar una decisión; Por el momento, salió de la bañera y comenzó a vestirse.

Por otra parte, Rei ya se había levantado, notó qué ni Kai ni Takao estaban, no le sorprendía de Kai, pero de ¿Takao?... ¿Qué no era él, el último en levantarse?, su vista se posó en Max, él cuál dormía placidamente, se veía tan tierno, qué no pudo evitar sonrojarse..., a pesar de haber estado luchando contra sus sentimientos por largo tiempo, ahora ya los había aceptado, aunque, eso no significaba que se los fuese a decir, él..., no se sentía con el valor necesario para hacerlo; con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y saliendo lo más silenciosamente posible, salió de la habitación, encontrándose como Takao se dirigía a él un poco pensativo.

- ¿Takao, qué haces despierto tan temprano? –le preguntó Rei muy sorprendido al estar a unos cuantos pasos de él-

- ¡Ah!..., hola Rei, pues no sé..., creó qué tenía insomnio –respondió un poco turbado el Japonés-

- ¿Y Max? –preguntó al no verlo-

- Ah..., aún esta dormido n//n? –estaba un poco nervioso y sonrojado-

- ¿Estas bien Rei? –preguntó al verlo un poco raro-

- ¿Qué?, Si, estoy bien –tratando de parecer normal-

- Ya... ¿Ya desayunaste?–el neko trataba de cambiar la conversación-

- No, aún no… pero ya tengo hambre, (dijo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su estomago) ¿Qué habrá hecho el abuelo de desayunar? –se preguntó a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a imaginar-

- Tal vez hizo una enorme torre de Hot Cake con mucha mermelada y miel –Takao empezó a saboreárselos-

En eso Max salio de la habitación.

- ¿Una torre de Hot Cake?... ¿Dónde, dónde? –preguntaba muy emocionado el rubio viendo para todos lados-

- n//n -Rei sólo sonrió al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba por aquella expresión tan hermosa por parte de Maxi-

- Hola Max –saludó alegremente el peli-azul-

- ¿Y la torre de Hot Cake?...¡¿No me digas que ya te la comiste Takao?! –preguntó Max entre desilusionado y enojado-

- No..., no me la he comido, sólo estaba diciendo si el abuelo habrá hecho Hot Cake n-n? –aclaró un poco confundido-

- Ah, bueno n-n -sonrió-

- ¡Hola, Rei!, no te había visto n.n -lo saludó al verlo-

- Si, creo que los Hot Cake's me estaban ocultando ? –respondió algo nervioso-

- ¿Y dónde... está Kai? –él y Rei voltearon hacía la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Takao se ponía nervioso y tenso por aquella simple mención-

- No lo se, cuando me levante ya no estaba, tal vez está entrenando -agregó el neko-

- Bue… bueno vayamos a ver si el abuelo hizo Hot Cake n-n? –empujó a ambos hacia la cocina para que dejarán de hablar de Kai-

- ¡Bien, pero no nos empujes! –decía el rubio algo confundido-

Por otra parte, el bicolor estaba arriba en el techo, permanecía recostado mirando el cielo, pensando si volvería a Rusia o no..., la razón por la que vivía ahora en la casa de Takao era porque aún no había habido un nuevo ganador después del tercer campeonato mundial, a pesar de que casi siempre bey-batallaban siempre terminaban en empate, para él, Kinomiya sólo era el Bey-luchador más fuerte de todo el mundo, el tri-campeón mundial, el único que lo venció de una manera extraordinaria, desde ese momento se hizo la promesa de vencerlo, cosa que aún no había sucedido, aunque estaba satisfecho con la bey-batalla que tuvieron en las finales del tercer campeonato.

Ahora, sabía que ambos tenía el mismo poder, sí permanecía con él muchos años, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo, un empate..., dio un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos..., ya sabía lo que haría.

De pronto, Hitoshi, llego hasta el comedor con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kai? –les preguntó después de no verlo con ellos-

- No, no lo hemos visto –respondió Rei sin entender nada-

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó curioso Takao-

- Tiene una llamada telefónica –respondió Hiroshi mirando por el pasillo mientras todos se sorprendían-

- ¿No está en el patio? –le preguntó Max-

- Iré a ver, si lo ven, díganle que lo estoy buscando... ¿De acuerdo? –todos asintieron, mientras Hitoshi se dirigía al patio.

Al llegar ahí, no vio a nadie practicando, pero como lo conocía muy bien, dio un pequeño salto al tejado, encontrándolo recostado con sus manos en su nuca, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido, así que decidió hablarle.

- Kai..., tienes una llamada –Hitoshi se acerco a él, al mismo tiempo que esté abría lentamente sus ojos y volteaba a verlo-

- ... ¿Quién es? –preguntó el bicolor sin mucha importancia-

- Es... Yuriy –respondió tranquilamente, mientras el ruso-japonés se sorprendía al escuchar quién era-

Continuar…

Bueno esté fue mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews con su opinión n-n.


	2. Chapter 2 Kai Regresa a Rusia

† **EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO POR TI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa **

Éste, es el segundo capítulo, de mi segundo proyecto, espero qué les guste n-n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**_Después de la llamada del ruso, y de reflexionar las cosas, Kai hace sus maletas para volver a Rusia; Takao, toma las cosas muy mal, pero eso no evita que el bicolor tomé su vuelo; en el transcurso del viaje, el Ruso-Japonés analiza las sensaciones que ha estado experimentando al pensar o recordar a cierto pelirrojo._**

**_¿Sé dará cuenta de que significa?_**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

- : lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o pensamientos"

La historia.

**2. Capitulo 2-. Kai regresa a Rusia.**

El bicolor estaba descansando tranquilamente arriba en el tejado, de pronto, Hitoshi llega con el teléfono en mano y le dice que tiene una llamada, al saber quién era, Kai no puede evitar sorprenderse.

- …... –el ruso-japonés no articuló palabra alguna, aún estaba en shock-

- ¿Kai?… ¿No piensas contestar? –le preguntó Hitoshi al verlo en trance-

Después de unos segundos, el oji-carmín le arrebató el teléfono de las manos al mayor de los Kinomiya.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en tonó frió y de molestia-

- Me da gustó qué preguntes cómo estoy, Kai... ¡Tú siempre tan amable y cortés! –dijo sarcásticamente Yuriy por el otro lado de la línea, y haciendo enojar al joven Hiwatari-

- Y... ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?... ¿Sabes cuánto me va a costar la llamada, eh? –agregó, mientras el bicolor empuñaba sus puños..., Hitoshi, observaba como Kai comenzaba a tensarse-

- ¡Porqué no te dejas de tonterías y me dices qué quieres!..., O... (respiró hondo) tendré qué colgarte..., (su tonó frió se volvió sarcástico) después de todo, te preocupa cuánto te vaya a costar la llamada... ¿O no? –muy seguro de sí-

- Lo siento Kai..., es que, pensé que te gustaría escuchar mi seductora voz, pero..., creó qué sólo te gusta la de Takao... ¿No es verdad? –rió un poco-

- ¡¿Qué diablos tiene qué ver el imbécil de Takao, eh?!... ¡¿Podrías explicarme?! –el oji-carmín gritó histérico, al mismo tiempo qué el ruso se alejaba el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al hacerlo enojar-

- ¡Oh, vamos!..., no me puedes negar que tú estas enamorado de Takao, te conozco –rió un poco-

-¡Si sólo me llamaste para esas tonterías, te colgaré ahora! –advirtió muy serio el ruso-japonés-

- Bueno, está bien..., te diré porqué te llamé… (hizo una pausa), necesito qué vengas a Rusia, tenemos problemas con lo de la abadía, y es necesaria tú presencia, tú sabes, para los asuntos legales, así qué toma el siguiente vuelo a Rusia –le dijo ya más tranquilo y serio, aunque su tonó era más bien de una orden-

- ¿Y por qué no lo arreglas tú?... ¿Qué no eres el mejor? –le dijo irónicamente y burlándose de él-

- Eso todos lo saben (muy presuntuoso), pero ocupan hablar contigo y qué firmes algunas cosas –el pelirrojo hizo una pausa para agregar después-

- Si no vienes, nos desalojaran de la abadía y no tendremos a dónde ir, aunque… (se puso a pensar) podríamos ir a Japón..., y nos podríamos quedar en casa de Takao, y quién sabe… tal vez me pueda quedar a dormir con él…, hasta podría bajártelo... ¿no crees? –rió, mientras Kai se imaginaba esa escena-

En su mente, vio a Yuriy y a Takao en la misma cama, los dos muy cerca él uno del otro, Ivanov, le guiñaba el ojo y se burlaba de él; por alguna "extraña" razón, Kai se molestó y colgó el teléfono, para después, aventarle el aparato al peliazul qué permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de él, éste, apenas y logrando atraparlo a tiempo, después, el ruso-japonés se levantó muy enojado, caminó varios pasos para bajar de aquél lugar, sin embrago, antes de saltar, Hitoshi lo detuvo-

- Kai... ¿Éstas bien? –preguntó deteniéndolo del brazo-

- Yuriy… ¿está bien? –volvió a preguntarle y ésta vez provocando más su ira-

- ¡Si tanto te preocupas por él!... ¿Por qué no te quedas con él? –se zafó de su agarre, y saltó para caer de pie en el suelo-

El joven Hiwatari se dirigió a su habitación entre maldiciones y gruñidos, dejando en el techo a un muy confundido Hitoshi; Él, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que Yuriy era el único qué podía hacerlo enojara de esa forma, ni siquiera su hermano era capaz de hacerlo enojar así, también sabía, qué Kai sentía algo por aquél pelirrojo, aunque ni siquiera él lo sabía o admitiera aún; Hitoshi, estaba seguro que el oji-azul también sentía algo por Kai, y sí lo había llamado, era porqué quería que regresará…, Pero... ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso le confesaría sus sentimientos?..., una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en esa posibilidad, ya qué después de todo, ambos eran igual de despistados y orgullosos.

**Por otra parte.**

El bicolor había llegado a la habitación dónde dormía con todos los demás chicos, para su fortuna no estaban ya ahí, así qué, tomó asiento en el suelo y se recargó en una de las paredes, cerrando sus ojos; Las palabras del ruso, resonaron una y otra vez en su mente, hasta desaparecer por completo y comenzar a recordar entonces, algunas cosas durante su estadía y reintegración con su equipo ruso.

Desde qué había vuelto con los Blitzkreig Boys, él y Yuriy mantenían una especie de "competencia", ya qué siempre, trataban de ganar cada bey-batalla, pues sabían qué el otro siempre lo observaba, su estrategia, su batalla, todo; si algo salía mal, el otro se lo recriminaría, y nunca lo olvidaría;

Después de haber terminado el tercer campeonato mundial y siendo el equipo de Takao el ganador, ellos no se volvieron a ver, no hasta qué la liga Bega y Boris aparecieron; No hasta aquél combate entre Yuriy y Garland, donde el primero perdió y quedó en coma, y él, se unió a la Liga Bega.

Después de haber perdido contra Brooklyn, y haber caído en la oscuridad total, Kai había ido a visitar a Ivanov al hospital, ahí, fue dónde encontró su nuevo blade; Y la última vez qué se vieron, fue en aquél lugar, donde por fin terminaron con Boris y BEGA.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado; al parecer el oji-azul había descubierto la manera de divertirse con él, molestándolo con cualquier cosa, ahora, estaba utilizando a Takao, aunque aún no terminaba de entender porqué con él.

Lentamente y sin moverse de su lugar, abrió sus ojos, estuvo ahí, en silencio, por algunos minutos, pensando en la razón por la qué el pelirrojo quería que volviera a Rusia.

En sí, no le había dicho para qué lo ocupaban específicamente, "¿Y si todo era una broma de Yuriy?", se preguntó a sí mismo. No. Ivanov no podía bromear con algo así, lo más seguro era qué en verdad había problemas y lo necesitaban, por eso le había mandado la carta, e incluso aquélla llamada. Si. No había otra razón para aquello, o al menos, eso era lo qué el bicolor creía.

Después de dar un largo suspiro, se levantó del suelo, y fue a hacer sus maletas; A Kai, no le importaba en la más mínimo si los echaban o no de la abadía, o si era una broma de Ivanov..., si hacía sus maletas y se preparaba para volver a Rusia, no era para ayudar a los rusos, ni para evitar qué vinieran y se instalaran en casa de Takao, y mucho menos, para que Yuriy y Takao durmieran juntos, eso no le importaba (o al menos trataba de que no le importará) ya qué después de todo, esa no era su casa y Kinomiya podía hacer y dormir con quien él quisiera, a él no le importaba en absoluto.

Si él volvía, era para solucionar ese pendiente y qué por fin, dejaran de molestarlo y lo dejaran en paz para siempre, esa era su única razón por la que lo hacía.

Después de terminar de empacar sus cosas, las tomó, y salio de la habitación, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, pero, antes de poder irse, tendría qué pasar por el comedor, seguramente, el lugar dónde se encontraban los chicos; sin más, se dirigió a la salida, cuando iba pasando por el comedor, los chicos lo vieron, sorprendiéndose al verle con dos maletas.

- ¿Kai? –Takao le llamó un poco confundido, al escuchar su nombre, el bicolor se detuvo-

- ¿Sucede algo Kai? –ésta vez fue Max quién le preguntó confundido-

- ¿Por qué llevas esas maletas, a dónde vas amigo? –Rei se levantó de su lugar al igual que los demás chicos, Hitoshi, simplemente observaba desde su lugar-

- ¿Qué no piensas decirnos a dónde vas? –volvió a preguntarle al llegar a su lado-

- Yo… (hizo una pausa) tengo que regresar a Rusia –el bicolor desvió su mirada-

- ¿Porqué? –Takao fue el primero en objetar-

- Yuriy… me necesita –respondió el ruso-japonés en un susurró y aún con su mirada desviada, mientras el peliazul se le ponía en frente-

- Es… por la estúpida carta... ¿verdad?! –Takao refutó molestó mientras miraba el suelo-

- ¿Cómo... sabes eso? –Kai dirigió su vista muy confundido hacía el peli-azul, esperando respuesta-

- ¡Ese no es el punto Kai!... ¡Lo qué importa es que planeabas irte sin decirnos nada, sin despedirte de nosotros! –argumentó muy enojado el tri-campeón mundial, apretando fuertemente sus puños al igual que sus ojos, sabía qué si los abría las lágrimas no se harían esperar-

- Takao… -Max trató de calmarlo-

- ¡No Max! –le aclaró al rubio-

- Y... ¿Cuándo regresas, Kai? –preguntó el neko después de qué se hizo un silencio incomodo y sepulcral-

- No lo sé –contestó al mismo tiempo que lo veía-

- Takao... ¿Cómo sabes lo de la carta? –le preguntó Kai, mientras se acercaba a él, haciendo que éste, se sintiera peor-

- Sabes qué… ¡Has lo qué quieras! –le aventó la carta, lo hizo a un lado y salio corriendo de ahí-

- ¡Takao! –Max y Rei le gritaron al mismo tiempo al verlo salir corriendo-

El bicolor, por su parte, tenía en sus manos su carta, en su mente, se preguntaba cómo era que Kinomiya la tenía y con qué derecho la había leído, haciendo a un lado sus maletas, se disponía a ir tras él, para que le diera explicaciones, pero en eso.

- Kai… espera –Hiro le detuvo y negó con la cabeza-

- Yo iré a hablar con él, creó... que es mejor qué ya te vayas –le sugirió Hitoshi-

- Si –volvió a tomar sus maletas-

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañemos al aeropuerto? –le preguntó Rei-

- Si, es buena idea n-n –agregó feliz el rubio-

- No, así estoy bien –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa apenas y perceptible-

- Mejor quédense con él –se refirió a Takao-

- Esta bien, pero cuídate amigo –le dijo Rei-

- Buena suerte n-n -agregó Max con una sonrisa-

- Si –Kai sonrió un poco, para después salir de ahí-

Afuera, había un taxi qué lo esperaba, subió su equipaje, subió él, y después de darle la orden al conductor, el auto se dirigió al aeropuerto.

**Mientras tanto.**

Takao permanecía sentado en el suelo del baño, junto a la tina, lloraba, desconsoladamente, cuando vio a Kai con las maletas, pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho, estaba molesto con él, no porqué se iba a ir sin despedirse, no, él sabia perfectamente qué por lo menos, les iba a decir algo, pero, la razón por la qué estaba enojado, era porque de nuevo, el bicolor corría a los brazos de Yuriy, siempre era así.

Desde el primer campeonato en Rusia, el ruso-japonés los había dejado para unirse a los Demolition Boys, para poder estar con el pelirrojo, lo mismo había pasado en el tercer campeonato mundial, los había dejado para formar equipo con el ojiazul, y ahora, de nuevo los dejaba para irse con él, Takao no lo entendía... ¿Acaso Yuriy era mejor qué él?... ¿Era por eso que Kai prefería estar con el ruso que con él?, en esos momentos sentía que los odiaba, a Kai y a Yuriy, de su boca salieron varios: "_¡¡Los Odio... ¡Te odio Kai... ¡¡LOS ODIO!!"_, sus maldiciones fueran detenidas al escuchar qué alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¡Takao, abre la puerta!... ¡Quiero hablar contigo! –le decía Hitoshi al mismo tiempo que seguía tocando la puerta-

- ¡No quiero!... ¡Déjame en paz! –respondió molesto-

Al ver qué su hermano no abriría la puerta, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una llave, la metió y abrió la puerta.

Al abrirla, encontró a su hermano sentado en el suelo cerca de la ducha, estaba llorando; no entendía muy bien sus reacciones, aunque tenía más o menos la idea de que le pasaba, ya qué después de todo, era su hermano; cerrando la puerta tras de sí, alertó a su hermano de que ya no estaba solo, y éste se secó las lagrimas rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres?... ¡Te dije qué me dejaras solo! –dijo molesto y tratando de parecer normal, mientras Hiroshi se dirigía a él y se sentaba a su lado-

- Lo sé, pero no podía, después de todo eres mi hermano ¿no? –trató de ser paciente y sonar convincente-

- Takao… -fue lo único que dijo mientras éste le ponía atención-

- ¿Por qué..., estás tan molesto? –volvió a preguntarle muy serenamente-

- ¿Es... porqué Kai se va? –al escucharlo decir esto, el peliazul sintió un dolor intenso en su corazón, y obviamente, no le contestó a su hermano-

Pasaron varios minutos, ambos estaban en silencio, el dueño de Dragoon había dejado de llorar, pero tampoco parecía que fuera a hablar.

- Bien, te dejaré solo –Hiroshi se puso de pie, mientras Takao veía cómo su hermano se dirigía a la salida de ahí, aunque de repente, se detuvo y giró para verlo-

- Si sientes algo por Kai..., deberías decírselo en vez de enfadarte con él..., Kai, no sabe lo qué tú sientes por él… (hizo una pausa) debes darte prisa o le entregará su corazón a otra persona –después de decirle esto salio del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-

- Espero..., qué hagas algo al respecto hermanito –sonrió y dijo para sí mismo afuera del baño, antes de continuar con su camino-

Por su parte, Takao, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta después de qué su hermano había salido... ¿Acaso, había escuchado bien?... ¿Su hermano sabía lo qué él sentía por Kai?... ¿Y le había dado un consejo?, no podía creerlo, sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano lo había animado, estaba decidido, cuando Kai regresará, él, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

**En otro lugar.**

El Ruso-Japonés, se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto, después de comprar su boleto de primera clase a Rusia, permanecía en la sala de espera, pronto, saldría su avión, en eso, un pequeño gruñido en su estomago, le recordó que aún no había desayunado, en fin, tendría qué esperar a que despegara el avión para poder pedir algo.

Mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo raro en su estomago, era una sensación extraña, aunque lo atribuyó a qué era por no haber comido aún, sin percatarse de qué realmente era por volver a ver a Yuriy, por estar cerca de él.

La gente, en cualquier momento comenzaría a abordar el avión, en eso, una chica que permanecía sentada en uno de los asientos, se le quedó viendo fijamente al bicolor, ya que se le hacia muy conocido, al voltearse éste un poco, pudo comprobar que en efecto, era Kai Hiwatari, apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa, en eso, una voz por el altavoz dio la orden de qué los pasajeros del vuelo 349 con destino a Rusia podían comenzar a abordar.

La chica, vio cómo el joven Hiwatari tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a abordar el avión, avión, qué lo llevaría a Rusia, y ella sabia específicamente a dónde y con quién iría; Sin más, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y fue a abordar el avión, el mismo, qué el joven Hiwatari había abordado.

En cuanto el avión despego, Kai pidió algo para desayunar, después, simplemente se puso a observar por la ventana hasta qué llegó a Rusia; hacia mucho frió, sabía qué pronto nevaría, así que se apresuró para sacar su equipaje, sin percatarse de qué alguien lo estaba esperando.

Un chico pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos azules se acercaba a él animadamente, pronto llegó hasta su lado, apresurándose a tomar la otra maleta del ruso-japonés, el bicolor se dio cuenta enseguida de quién era, apareciendo en su rostro un gesto de fastidio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Kai, mientras el pelirrojo trataba de poner en el piso la maleta-

- ¡Cielos Kai!... ¿Qué cargas en la maleta, piedras? –preguntó con dificultad de lo pesada que estaba la maleta-

- Se me olvidaba lo débil qué eras –respondió sarcásticamente el bicolor, mientras tomaba su maleta-

- ¡Sabes qué eso no es verdad! –le sonrió, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, después, se produjo un silencio por parte de ambos-

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Kai! –lo abrazó, ambos permanecieron unos instantes así, la chica qué parecía conocer al joven Hiwatari vio aquélla escena y sonrió, de pronto el bicolor reaccionó y se separó del ruso muy enojado y algo sonrojado-

- ¿Qué crees qué haces? –le preguntó mientras el otro sólo sonreía-

- Sólo te estaba dando la bienvenida Kai, no te alarmes -contestó calmadamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aquello, había surgido en el momento-

- Pensé qué te gustaría que alguien te esperara en el aeropuerto, por eso vine –agregó con su semblante de siempre-

- Sí..., pues yo no te pedí qué vinieras –Kai le dio la espalda y tomó su equipaje-

- Bueno, entonces vayámonos -se apresuró el pelirrojo a tomar la otra maleta-

La chica, miraba cómo ambos se dirigían a la salida, estaba muy contenta por ver aquélla "reunión".

- "No han cambiado en nada n-n" -decía para sí misma-

- Bueno, tal vez sí..., ahora los dos están más guapos qué nunca n//n -agregó un poco sonrojada-

Continuará…

Espero qué les haya gustado el capitulo, y qué me dejen reviews, ah, por cierto, en mi Profile está la contestación de sus reviews n-n

Con respecto a esté Fic... trataré de actualizar para el próximo Viernes o Domingo, bueno..., nos estaremos leyendo...¿Si?


	3. Chapter 3 Algo extraño está pasando

**† EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO POR TI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa **

Aquí con el capitulo 3, espero que sea de su agradó..., y cómo ya saben..., que me dejen reviews con su opinión n-n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_Kai apenas ha llegado a Rusia, y él y Yuriy ya han discutido, ambos están molestos, pero..., parece que el destino les pone pruebas para que descubran lo que sienten. ¿Sé darán cuenta?_

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

- : lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o pensamientos"

La historia.

**3. Capitulo 3-. Algo extraño está pasando.**

Kai y Yuriy habían salido del aeropuerto, éste último se había adelantado para detener a un taxi, el cuál, los llevaría a la abadía, a pesar de aquélla iniciativa por parte del pelirrojo, abordar aquél vehiculo no estaba en los planes del bicolor, así que, se dio la vuelta y comenzó ha caminar en dirección opuesta a la de su compañero..., dejándolo ahí, prácticamente con un pie dentro del taxi y otro afuera.

Al darse cuenta de cómo su "amigo" se alejaba de lo más campante, le llamó algo confundido por aquélla actitud qué había tomado.

- ¿Kai? –miraba cómo el ruso-japonés seguía su camino, cómo sí no lo hubiera escuchado-

- ¡Kai! -lo llamó de nuevo sin obtener respuesta-

- ¡¡KAIIIII!! –el ruso gritó tan fuerte, que todas las personas voltearon a verlo, incluido el aludido-

Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, todos los presentes lo miraban confundidos, sin entender cuál era su problema, el pelirrojo no se inmutó ni se intimido por aquéllas miradas, al contrario, a todos veía fríamente, esperando a ver ha qué horas continuaban con su camino, y cómo si hubieran leído la mente del oji-azul todo el mundo continuó con su camino, a excepción de Kai, el cuál, permanecía estático y mirándolo fijamente, esperando ha ver qué diablos quería Ivanov o porqué hacía tanto escándalo.

Cómo no hubo respuesta, el oji-carmín se dirigió a él lentamente, llegó hasta su lado, se detuvo enfrente de él, lo miró por varios minutos, para luego agacharse y tomar su maleta, volvió a mirarlo breves segundos, y después, simplemente se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Con esa mirada, Kai le había dejado claro que él no tomaría ningún taxi, iría caminando por su propia cuenta, en lo que al respectaba, el pelirrojo podría tomar el taxi o hacer lo que él quisiera; dejando así, a un muy molesto oji-azul, el cuál, cerró fuertemente la puerta del taxi, para después, salir tras él al mismo tiempo que maldecía entre dientes.

- ¡Se me olvidaba que estaba con el Príncipe de Hielo y nada le importa más que él mismo! -se apresuró a alcanzarlo-

El bicolor seguía caminando sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve, el frió aumentaba y la nieve pronto volvería a caer, aunque, eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo al dueño de Dranzer.

- ¡Kai!... ¡Kai... espera! –corrió hasta llegar a su lado-

- ….. (Kai lo miró de reojo) ¿Y... tu taxi? –preguntó irónicamente, apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa de burla-

- Buena pregunta..., la verdad, es que la persona con la que iba es tan amargado y presumido que no quiso irse en el, tu debes de entenderlo… ¿O no Kai? –le guiño un ojo y rió un poco-

- ….. –el aludido no dijo nada, sólo lo miró fríamente por aquéllas palabras-

- Además…, creó que es mejor ir caminando –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿Si?... ¿Y porqué, eh? –preguntó intrigado-

- Bueno…, pues, porque..., (se ensimismo en sí) puedo estar más tiempo... a tu lado –dijo en susurró y para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; el bicolor por su parte, lo miró fijamente al escuchar sus palabras-

Después, se formó un largo y extraño silencio por parte de ambos, tanto, que estaba incomodando al oji-carmín-

- ¿Sabes?, Kai..., tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… -su semblante era serio y al recodar se ensimismo un poco más, volviendo a reinar ese silencio... extraño-

Kai, por su parte, le iba prestando atención a aquéllas palabras, las cuáles, resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez; Yuriy, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho detuvo su paso muy confundido y extrañado.

En su mente y siguiendo caminando, el joven Hiwatari afirmaba ante sí, aquél comentario.

"_Es cierto… nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo"_–se dijo a sí, con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica-

El bicolor, seguía caminando muy sumergido en sus pensamientos; cruzó la calle, sin percatarse de que el oji-azul había detenido su paso, o que un auto se dirigía rápidamente hacía él, y mucho menos de que el conductor había perdido el control, de repente, el pelirrojo salió de sus pensamiento, dándose cuenta de cómo Kai iba por la calle sin prestarle atención al auto que se dirigía a él, así que, rápidamente corrió hacía él.

- ¡Kai! –le gritó para que reaccionará; Éste, salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del ruso, pero sin darse cuenta todavía del auto que se dirigía a él-

- ¡Cuidado! –volvió a gritar mientras lo aventaba, éste, soltó sus maletas al ver al auto que se dirigía a ellos, ambos, había caído al suelo; el conductor ni siquiera se había detenido a ver si los chicos que casi arrollaba se encontraban bien, algunas personas que vieron el incidente poco a poco fueron acercándose a ellos.

El pelirrojo, estaba encima de Kai, después de sacarlo del camino del auto asesino, él había caído con él, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fueron abrieron, cerciorándose de que estaban aún vivos y en una pieza.

- ¿Estás bien… Kai? –preguntó con dificultad, mientras seguía encima de él, por su parte, el oji-carmín miraba fijamente aquéllos dos océanos árticos, al mismo tiempo que Ivanov se perdía en aquéllos hermosos rubís.

Ambos, se miraban cómo nunca antes lo habían hecho, y tal vez por instinto, los dos se fueron acercando más y más hacía el rostro del otro, la distancia se acortaba, el tiempo se había detenido, sólo estaban ellos dos, ahí, a punto de unir sus labios, hasta que... el encanto fue roto.

- ¿Disculpen..., se encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado un hombre, al escuchar que les hablaban, ambos salieron de aquél paraíso, volvieron a mirarse, vieron el lugar y la posición en la que se encontraban y rápidamente, el ruso se levantó siendo seguido por el bicolor.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?... ¿Quieren qué llamé a la ambulancia? –volvió a pregúntales aquél hombre-

- N-no, no es necesario, estamos bien –respondió el pelirrojo, mientras Kai iba a recoger sus maletas-

Al ver que todo estaba bien, el señor al igual que las personas que se habían detenido, siguieron su camino; el oji-azul se sacudió sus ropas, para después, tomar la segunda maleta-

- ¿Estás... bien? –ésta vez fue el bicolor quién preguntó-

- Si… ¿Tú... cómo estás? –preguntó Yuriy un poco preocupado-

- Bien –contestó secamente continuando con su camino seguido muy de cerca por el ruso-

- Kai… -le llamó mientras éste seguían caminando-

- Kai... –volvió a llamarle, pero sin obtener respuesta-

- ¡¡Kaiiii!! –le gritó el pelirrojo-

- KAIIIIIII!!!!! –gritó más fuerte-

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! –preguntó muy molestó y casi sordo el ruso-japonés-

- ¡¿Porqué no me haces casó?! –respondió igual de molesto que el bicolor, el cuál, de nueva cuenta no le respondió-

- ¡¡¡KAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!! –está vez le gritó en el oído-

- ¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES!!?... ¡¡Ya te escuche!! –el oji-carmín lo encaró, al mismo tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada-

- ¡¿Y por que no me contestabas, eh?! –preguntó exaltado el ruso-

- ¡Ya pues!... ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó molestó-

- Sabía qué eras amargado, frío y distante, pero... ¡No puedo creer que seas así conmigo después de que te salve la vida! –Ivanov estaba indignado-

- ¿Salvarme la vida?, Ja –rió sarcásticamente-

- Primero voy por ti al aeropuerto, luego, no quieres irte en el taxi...¡caminamos pues!, te salvo de que te arrollen, te habló pasivamente y no me haces caso... (enumeró todo lo que había hecho por él)... ¿Así es cómo me lo pagas?... ¡Gritándome! –estaba realmente indignado y un poco molesto-

- ¡Yo no te pedí que fueras al aeropuerto, ni te dije que te vinieras conmigo caminando, tampoco te pedí que me salvaras..., por lo que a mi respecta, no te debo nada! –se defendió el ruso-japonés y después le dio la espalda-

- ¡Ah si!... ¡De ver sabido ni te salvó! –respondió enojando y está vez dándole él la espalda-

- ¡Y si hubiera sabido que dirías que me salvaste, hubiera preferido mil veces que me arrollaran! –respondió inmediatamente dándose la media vuelta-

- ¡Pues eso hubiera sido mejor para todo el mundo!... ¡Nos harías un gran favor si Kai Hiwatari muere! –contraatacó al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encararlo frente a frente-

- ¡Y así ya no te volvería a ver nunca más Ivanov!! –agregó con fuego en sus ojos_**- **__**(Parecen niños chiquitos u.ú)**_

- ¡Yo sólo trataba de ser amable contigo, para que dejes de ser un amargado, pero veo que no vale la pena! –también echaba fuego por los ojos-

- ¡Grrrrrr! –ninguno de los dos cedía-

Ambos se veían desafiantemente, parecía que en cualquier momento se agarrarían a golpes, después de lo de BEGA, las veces en que había "hablado" habían terminado discutiendo por cualquier tontería, en el pasado, simplemente diría el problema, intercambiarían unas cuantas palabras e insultos, sin olvidar aquéllas miradas que mataría a cualquiera, alguno de los dos se iría, y el otro gruñía, sin embargo ahora las cosas habían cambiado y su relación también.

El pelirrojo, aventó con ira la maleta del bicolor, se dio la media vuelta y se fue indignado, por su parte, éste simplemente miraba cómo se alejaba del lugar, dio unos cuantos pasos para recoger su equipaje que yacía sobre la banqueta.

- ¡Maldito Ivanov!... Me ensuciaste mi maleta –se puso a sacudirla-

El oji-azul, caminaba rápidamente las últimas cuadras para alejarse de Hiwatari, la persona más despreciable de todo el mundo... ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberlo salvado lo tratara así?

El ruso había cambiado un poco después de que estuvo en coma, quería ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban, en éste caso, el engreído ése, quería que dejara de ser apartado, distante y amargado, pero al parecer estaba perdiendo su tiempo ya que después de todo era Kai Hiwatari, el Príncipe de Hielo.

Respiro hondo, al mismo tiempo que su paso se volvía lento y comenzaba a tranquilizar y relajarse un poco, de pronto, a su mente vino aquélla escena, él encima del oji-carmín, mirando aquéllos ojos tan enigmáticos, sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, la distancia se acortaba, casi había probado esos labios, de no haber sido por ese hombre, quién sabe lo que habría pasado.

El ruso, no sabia si estar feliz y agradecerle a Dios y a ese hombre o ponerse triste, al pensar en ésa posibilidad, negó varias veces para alejar ese pensamiento; y por alguna extraña razón, se sentía molesto y decepcionado, sin más, siguió su camino hacía la abadía.

Por su parte, el ruso-japonés caminaba lentamente por las calles de Rusia, iba pensando en varias cosas, como por ejemplo, la actitud del pelirrojo, aún seguía siendo un chico presumido, arrogante y un poco distante, pero después de haber salido de coma, había cambiado un poco, al parecer se preocupaba por las personas, o al menos eso intentaba, ahora podías tener una conversación más fluida, bueno..., siempre y cuando no empezarán a discutir.

Tal vez, estar entre la vida y la muerte le había abierto un poco los ojos a Ivanov, cuestionaba para sí mismo, a su mente vinieron algunas imágenes... el ojiazul, caminaba a su lado después de que él se había rehusado a ir en taxi, éste, le había empezado a hablar de ciertas cosas, tal vez sólo para que el camino a la abadía no fuera tan aburrido..., tal vez, para conversar un rato, tal vez, para qué el silencio entre ambos no fuera tan incomodo e insoportable, ahora, eso no tenía importancia.

Él caso había sido que el pelirrojo engreído, le estaba contando algo y él lo estaba escuchando atentamente, aún no comprendía porqué, pero lo había hecho, le había prestando atención a sus palabras, incluso... hasta se puso a reflexionarlas.

Aquéllas palabras, había sido muy profundas, tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando Ivanov se había detenido, o cuando el cruzó la calle, y mucho menos, al auto sin control que se dirigía a él, realmente era raro que no se haya dado cuenta, pues éste, tenía muy buenos reflejos, así cómo una agilidad y destreza impresionante; no había duda alguna, la culpa de todo la había tenido el oji-azul, y todavía él muy cínico, se atrevía a reclamarle y a enojarse por no mostrarle agradecimiento..., como mostrárselo cuando él había sido el causante de todo; era él, el que debería de estar molestó.

Unas imágenes aparecieron ante él, cómo sí estuviera viendo una película, todo había sido muy rápido, el ruso estaba encima de él, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, éste, aún estaba en shock, miraba fijamente aquéllas urbes azules hasta el punto que comenzó a perderse en ellos, miro de nueva cuenta aquél rostro tan hermoso, aquellos labios que lo desafiaban a probarlos, y posiblemente eso habría hecho de no haber sido por aquélla voz que lo sacó de su trance..., una sensación de fastidio lo invadía por dentro, salió de sus pensamientos al detenerse antes de mirara la calle que tendría que cruzar.

Después de cerciorarse de que ningún auto asesinó se dirigía a él, cruzó la calle volviendo a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

"Eso no pasará, ni hoy ni nunca" ( lo del beso ) –se repetía en su mente, ya que después de todo, el era el gran Kai Hiwatari, el mejor Bey-luchador de todo el mundo, su virtud Ser el mejor, su defecto, sus Emociones.

Sin más, se dirigió a la abadía, pues la nieve comenzaba a caer silenciosamente.

- ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! –refutó molestó el ruso al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr al ver cómo la nieve comenzaba a caer-

El oji-azul se apresuró para llegar a la abadía, cuando entró se encontró con Bryan y Spencer, los cuáles, lo miraban desconcertados al ver el semblante de molestia en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué estás enojado? –le preguntó Spencer sin mucha importancia en su usual tonó frió-

- ¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó con curiosidad Bryan-

- Pensé qué irías por Kai al aeropuerto –agregó el mayor de los rusos al ver que el pelirrojo venía sólo-

- ¿Y el señor del Hielo? –preguntó el peli-lavanda riendo-

- ¿Qué?... ¿No me digas qué no vino? –agregó, para después cruzar sus brazos en señal de decepción-

- Sabes qué es importante que Kai venga… ¿O acaso quieres que nos echen de la abadía? –le recordó en tonó severo-

- ¡Si tanto te interesa que venga, Bryan!... ¡¿Porqué no fuiste por él, eh?! –le respondió molestó-

- Bueno…, yo pensé que te gustaría ir por él –respondió en tonó sarcástico-

- ¡Nooo!... ¿Acaso piensas, Bryan? –le dijo sarcásticamente-

- Hey… ¡Ya basta! –respondió molestó por aquél tonó sarcástico-

- ¿Dónde está Kai? –le preguntó Spencer, cruzando sus brazos-

- No lo sé…, aún debe de andar vagando por las calles de Rusia -se dio la media vuelta-

- Iré a buscarlo –Spencer se dio la vuelta para ir a la salida-

- ¡¿Te preocupa que el señor amargado se pierda en las calles de Rusia?! –rió sarcásticamente Bryan-

- ¡Por supuesto que no!..., pero no olvides que es Kai..., si él lo desea nos puede echar de la abadía –el pelilavanda entendió a que se refería-

- Bien…, entonces yo también iré a buscarlo –ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida, dejando a un pelirrojo confundido por su actitud-

Bryan y Spencer apenas se dirigían a la salida, cuando la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, era Kai, traía sus dos maletas y había abierto la puerta dándole una patada entrando al lugar, ambos rusos se detuvieron al ver al bicolor entrar.

- ¡Hola Kai, por fin llegas! –saludó a su manera el peli-lavanda-

- Qué bueno que veniste… Kai –dijo Spencer en su usual tonó serio y frió-

El aludido, ignoró toda la palabrería y siguió su camino.

- ¡Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Kai! –agregó sarcásticamente Bryan, mientras veía como éste, seguía su camino-

- Si, tienes razón –agregó para sí mismo-

En su camino, el joven Hiwatari vio a lo lejos al oji-azul, el cuál, lo veía fijamente, cómo tratando de descifrar si era real o sólo una ilusión, su semblante de duda pronto desapareció, al verle todo mojado, cansado y agitado, con cada paso que el oji-carmín daba, se acercaba más a él, a unos cuantos pasos, ambas miradas se encontraron, al mismo tiempo que el ruso-japonés seguía caminando firmemente, en unos instantes pasó a su lado y lo dejó atrás, dejando al ruso molesto por aquélla actitud.

- Grrr... ¡Eres detestable Kai! –Yuriy se dio la media vuelta para gritárselo, aún así, éste no se detuvo-

- Creó que está enojado contigo, Yuriy –le dijo Bryan llegando a su lado-

- Si, es cierto... ¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó intrigado el mayor de los rusos-

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! –objetó molestó mientras se alejaba de los rusos-

- De todos modos, tienes que ir hablar con él sobre los sujetos que han venido a buscarlo –al escuchar las palabras de Bryan, el pelirrojo detuvo su pasó-

- Es cierto, es mejor que Kai sepa todo para que haga algo al respecto –las palabras de Spencer fueron convincentes-

- ¿Y porqué yo, eh? –se dio la vuelta para encararlos-

- Porque eres el capitán del equipo –dijeron al mismo tiempo en tonó irónico-

- Así que ve... ¡Ahora mismo! –Bryan lo empezó a encaminar-

- ¡Bien!, está bien!... ¡Pero no me empujes! –se quejó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras-

El ruso-japonés llegó a su habitación, entró y dejó su equipaje en el suelo, ahora no tenía ganas de desempacar, se dirigió a mirar por la ventana..., la nieve seguía cayendo con más intensidad y fuerza; las cosas, ya no eran tan malas en ése lugar, después de todo, Boris y su abuelo ya no están ahí para decirle que hacer..., una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, fue hasta entonces, que miró sus ropas, estaba todo empapado.

Así que, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su equipaje y sacó ropa limpia, en eso, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien en ese lugar supiera que antes de entrar se llamaba a la puerta, y es que al parecer ninguno de los rusos con lo que había hecho "equipo" sabía eso; aún así, no le dio mucha importancia a quién fuera o qué quisiera, sin mas preámbulo, se dirigió a la ducha.

A fuera de la habitación, un chico pelirrojo, se impacientaba al no obtener respuesta, así que abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie en la habitación, vio las maletas del bicolor aunque a esté por ninguna parte, en ese momento recordó como el oji-carmín había llegado todo empapado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había tomado una ducha, se adentró a aquélla habitación para luego dirigirse a aquélla puerta que estaba cerrada, al abrirla, lo vio ya dentro de la bañera, apareciendo instantáneamente un sonrojo ya que a su mente, había venido una escena un tanto erótica, cuando el bicolor se percató de que ya no estaba solo y que era observado por alguien se molestó.

- ¿Qué crees qué haces? –preguntó muy enojado-

- Kai…, necesitó... hablar contigo –articuló con dificultad mientras cerraba la puerta y trataba de ocultar su sonrojó-

- ¡¿Y no puedes esperar a que termine de bañarme?! –respondió más enojado-

- Es importante… Kai –se recargó en la pared al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos-

- ¡Sal de aquí!... ¡AHORA MISMO! –sus ojos comenzaban a lanzar fuego-

- Lo siento…, pero no me iré hasta que pueda hablar contigo –parpadeó un par de veces para después mostrarle una sonrisa burlona-

- Además…, no me sorprende verte así, después de todo… yo tengo lo mismo ¿ O no? –Yuriy rió un poco, tal vez podría sacarle provecho a la situación después de todo-

- Aunque claro… yo estoy más dotado –le guiño un ojo y volvió a reír, por su parte el bicolor se puso todo rojo y se enojó más-

- ¡¡Salté ya, Yuriy!! –está vez fue una orden-

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya, eh? –preguntó con curiosidad-

- ¿Acaso yo te molestó cuando estas tomando un baño¡¡¿No, verdad?!! –respondió muy Muy molestó-

- A mi no me molestaría si yo estuviera en tú situación, al contrario…, creó que te gustaría verme así –agregó de forma picara, guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo, el oji-carmín no aguanto más y comenzó a arrogarle agua con sus manos tratando de mojarlo, aunque ni siquiera le cayó ni una gota-

- Creó qué eres muy débil Kai –está vez, Kai le aventó el jabón, golpeándolo en la cabeza-

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Kai?! –se sobaba la parte afectada-

- ¡Sal de aquí, Yuriy! –volvió a decir muy enserio-

- ¡Oblígame! –contestó desafiantemente-

- ¡Ya veras! –se iba a salir de la tina, pero recordó que estaba desnudo así que se quedó ahí todo rojo maldiciendo entre dientes-

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Kai Hiwatari me tiene miedo? –se burló de él-

- Te haré las cosas más fáciles –el ruso se acercaba a él muy seguro y victorioso-

Sin embargo, no vio que el jabón estaba en el suelo, así que lo pisó, resbalando y cayendo dentro de la tina-

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! –maldijo al encontrarse todo empapado-

Aunque cualquier maldición desapareció al darse cuenta que de nueva cuenta estaba sobre Kai, con la pequeña diferencia de que éste, estaba desnudo, el bicolor estaba de nuevo en shock, tanto que no podía articular palabras o incluso pensar, el oji-azul por su parte, estaba todo empapado y cubierto al igual que el oji-carmín por espuma.

Había un enorme silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos, hasta que el ruso lo rompió.

- Kai… yo… -no sabía que decir-

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquéllos ojos rojizos, ambos se perdieron en tan profunda belleza, lentamente sus rostro iban acercándose, seguía mirando fijamente, hasta que cerraron sus ojos, lo siguiente que sintieron fueron los labios del otro acompañado de una gran reacción que los recorrió por todo el cuerpo, al sentir aquél contacto, se separaron rápidamente, el pelirrojo salió de la bañera tan rápido que no dejo que Hiwatari se lo dijera o mejor dicho, se lo exigiera; rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, aunque la voz de ruso-japonés lo detuvo.

- Espera… -al escucharlo, el pelirrojo se detuvo y volteo a verlo muy desconcertado-

- No quiero que mojes mi habitación u//ú –le aventó una toalla para que se secará, Yuriy la atrapó y comenzó a secarse lo más pronto posible, después, salió de aquél lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**A fuera del baño. **

- ¡¡¿Qué fue lo qué hice?!!... ¡¡¿Qué fue lo qué hice?!! –se repetía a sí mismo muy molesto, mientras terminaba de secarse-

- ¡¡Fui un imbécil! –se recriminaba muy molestó Ivanov, antes de salir de aquélla habitación-

Kai por su parte, aún no asimilaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

"¿Acaso bese a Ivanov?... ¡¡No!!... ¡Eso no es cierto! –se trataba de convencer a sí mismo-

- ¡No lo besé!... ¡A eso no se le puede llamar un beso!…¡Siii!... ¡No lo bese! –trataba de creérsela-

Continuará…

Bueno, éste fue el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, estaré esperando sus reviews con su opinión n-n

Ah, por cierto... una última cosa... Me gustaría que me dijeran quien les gustaría que fuera el Uke y quién el Seme, (es que aún no lo he decidido n-n?) sip?


	4. Chapter 4 Reencuentro

**†** **EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO POR TI †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa **

Saludos a todas las personas que leen esté Fic n.n Cómo verán, aquí está el capitulo número 4, antes que nada me gustaría decirle en breve (no quiero aburrirlos con discursos políticos u.u), la razón por la que actualizó tan pronto esté Fic, es porque tengo hasta el capitulo 5 terminado, por eso tanta rapidez, el capitulo 6 aún esta en proceso y ya tengo meses tratando de terminarlo, sino pregúntenle a Hisaki-San u.ú

En fin, sé que en el capitulo anterior les pedí su opinión de cómo les gustaría o sería mejor los "roles" de cada uno, y se los agradezco a las personas que me dieron su valiosa opinión, la estoy tomando en cuenta, aunque por el momento en éste y el siguiente capitulo las cosas ya están escritas, y si de casualidad coincido con su deseo, excelente y si no, no se preocupen, recuerden que en el capitulo 6, podrían ver su deseo plasmado en ése capitulo y quizás... hasta que el Fic terminé, por lo pronto, pueden seguir dejándome su sugerencia y opinión n-n.

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un simple Fic._

**_Por fin se sabe la verdadera razón por la que los rusos querían que Kai volviera, aunque ahora, no sé sabe si era mejor que volviera o no, ya que son desalojados por tiempo indefino de la Abadía... ¿Acaso se quedarán en la calle?_**

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

- : lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o pensamientos"

La historia.

**4. Capitulo 4-. Reencuentro.**

"_**Algo que nunca había sentido, se apodera de mí, me hace perder la razón y no sé lo que es"**_

Yuriy Ivanov se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado boca-abajo en su cama, su rostro, era cubierto por la almohada, mientras en su mente, aparecía una y otra vez lo que había pasado minutos atrás en el baño.

Su plan, había sido estar ahí hasta que Kai lo escuchará, sabia que éste se negaría, así que él, aprovecharía para molestarlo y divertirse un poco, jamás se imaginó que algo así pasará…, sus labios, se habían unido por algunos segundos…, para él, ahí en China, eso había sido un beso.

"¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?" -se preguntaba en su mente una y otra vez-

Seguramente en esos momentos el Destino si pudiera, estaría muerto de risa al verlo ahí, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragará y jamás volver a ver a Hiwatari, el cuál, seguramente en esos momentos ya estuviera preparando la forma de matarlo por lo que había hecho.

Ha pesar de que el ruso ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser del "Príncipe de Hielo", nunca había pasado algo como eso y por lo tanto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ni que medidas tomaría en su contra.

Mientras el pelirrojo, estaba lamentándose y queriendo desaparecer de ahí, el ruso-japonés permanecía aún en la bañera, el engreído de Ivanov no le iba arruinar su baño, mientras permanecía ahí, estaba evitando recordar todo lo que había pasado..., ya abría tiempo para pensar en eso, y en la forma de vengarse de él, su ira y coraje podrían esperar un poco más…, ahora, simplemente... se relajaría.

**En la habitación de Yuriy.**

Un alterado ojiazul ya no podía más con todo lo que había y estaba pasando, sentía que explotaría al no encontrarle una explicación y mucho menos, una solución a lo que lo estaba atormentando.

**- **¡Maldición!... ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?! –se levantó muy molesto de la cama y aventó la almohada con mucha fuerza-

- ¡¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?! –está vez pateó un pequeño sillón, descargando toda su furia y frustración en el-

- ¡Seguramente en estos momentos ya ha de estar cavando mi tumba! –fue a asomarse por la ventana temiendo ver el bicolor con pala en mano-

Por fortuna, no estaba, lo único que caía silenciosamente era la nieve en menor intensidad.

- ¿Y si hago cómo si nada hubiera pasado? –a su mente vino una posible solución-

- ¡No!... ¡Él jamás pasaría algo así por alto! –entró en razón-

- ¡Ya sé!... ¿Y si me voy a Japón?..., es posible que no se le ocurra buscarme ahí –otra posible solución vino a su cabeza-

- ¡No!... ¡Seria el primer lugar al que iría a buscarme! –se dijo a sí mismo y molestándose de nuevo-

- ¿Y si le pido disculpas? –ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-

- ¡Por supuesto que No!... ¡Jamás le pediría disculpas a un tipo como él..., preferiría que me matará antes de pedirle disculpas! –terminó de decir muy determinadamente y con una enorme ira en sus ojos..., después de varios segundos se decepcionó al no saber que hacer-

- Lo que necesitó… (dando un largo suspiro), es tomar un poco de aire –tomó una chaqueta de color negro y salio de ahí un poco más calmado pero aún turbado-

**En la habitación de Kai.**

El bicolor comenzaba a vestirse…, como supuso, su "compañero de equipo" ya no estaba ahí, y era lo mejor…, ya que después de todo, no tenía ganas de verlo y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado…, al recordar el incidente, un calor intenso fue invadiendo su cuerpo, una ira lo quemaba por dentro… ¿Cómo era posible que las estupideces del ruso causarán situaciones tan terribles y humillantes?; en su mente, posibles soluciones antes del incidente vinieron comprobando que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido NUNCA.

"¡Si hubiera salido cuando se lo ordené, nada de eso hubiera pasado!... ¡¡Pero No!!... ¡Tenía que ser el terco de Ivanov!" -se decía a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que su ira aumentaba.

En un santiamén terminó de vestirse, tomó su blade, se dirigió a la salida mientras echaba fuego por los ojos y por ultimó azotó la puerta, saliendo de ese lugar hecho una bestia endemoniada.

**En las calles de Rusia. **

A pesar de la nieve…, el pelirrojo había salido a caminar, necesitaba tratar de tranquilizarse, y al parecer estaba funcionando, pronto llegó a un parque, lo miró detenidamente, y cómo aún no quería regresa a la abadía, decidió descansar un poco en ése lugar, mientras pensaba en su "desgracia".

- ¡Vaya!, esté lugar es tranquilo –miraba al alrededor-

- Por lo menos… ahora que la nieve cae –metió sus manos a su chaqueta y de nuevo, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos-

"Porqué estoy tan furioso" –se preguntó a sí mismo al notar que lo que había pasado, le estaba dando demasiada importancia-

"Lo que pasó no debería importarme…, sin embargo… me importa… ¿Porqué? –se sumergió más en sí-

"Después de todo… No fue tan malo… ¿o si? –recordó aquélla escena-

- ¡Qué estupideces estoy diciendo! –se recriminó molestó a sí, saliendo de sus pensamientos-

- ¡Así qué el joven Ivanov está molesto! –replicó alguien acercándose a él-

- Espero... ¿Qué no sea conmigo? –agregó en tonó "fingido", llegando a su lado-

Yuriy, trató de ver quién era la persona que sabía su apellido y que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, pero al no poder ver su rostro, pues estaba ocultó, preguntó.

- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Y qué quieres? –preguntó molestó y con su usual tonó frío-

- ¿Cómo?... ¿No me reconoces?... Qué decepción… –la persona descubrió su rostro, para mirarlo después fijamente a los ojos, notando, cómo el semblante del ruso cambiaba rápidamente, hasta sonreírle un poco y hasta levantarse segundos después.

Aquella persona, era una chica muy hermosa, de tez blanca, ojos verde-azulados, su cabello era pelirrojo, pero no tan rojizo cómo el de Yuriy, tenía un cuerpo muy dotado y una excelente figura, encima y resguardándose del frió y la nieve, llevar una gabardina larga, con botas negras _**(cómo las que usan los Darketos, pero más bonita y gótica)**_

**En la abadía.**

Era ya un poco tarde, pero aún así, a lo lejos, se escuchaban unos golpes..., las paredes eran impactadas con una potencian terrible, un joven lanzaba su blade cada vez con más fuerza sin importarle el daño que hiciera a las instalaciones, ya que después de todo, ése lugar era suyo y podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin que nadie pudiera decirle nada, y si alguien se atrevía a decirle algo, ese alguien, pagaría muy caro su error.

Los lanzamientos eran hechos con una precisión y un poder tremendo, los daños eran muy grandes, a pesar de eso, la furia que tenía por dentro el joven Hiwatari no disminuía, al contrario, con cada lanzamiento su ira aumentaba, al recordar al causante de toda esa, "energía acumulada".

- ¡Let it rip! –gritó mientras volvía a lanzar a Dranzer por novena vez, estrellándolo contra un muro, haciendo un gran hoyo en la pared-

- De nuevo... ¡Dranzer! –volvío a tomarlo y a lanzarlo con la misma o incluso, más fuerza-

Al parecer, esa era la única forma de sacar todo su coraje e ira, después de unos segundos cayó al piso de rodillas muy agitado y agotado.

- ¡Yuriy! –gritó molestó mientras permanecía de rodillas y estrellaba está vez, su puño derecho con tal fuerza que se había lastimado y empezaba a sangrar-

Al parecer esto si había funcionado..., su ira iba desapareciendo, y su respiración regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad.

**En el parque.**

- Me da gusto verte... ¿Cuándo llegaste, Denali? –le preguntó el pelirrojo después de abrasarla y saludarla de beso-

- Hace rato… -respondió algo confundida al ver que Yuriy se veía algo... raro-

- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó preocupada, ya que conocía perfectamente al ruso y sabia que algo le estaba pasando-

- S-si… ¿Porqué? –preguntó confundido el pelirrojo, sentados en la banca-

- Bueno… si no te conociera, diría que tú y... (hizo una pausa), Kai tuvieron... problemas –terminó de decir para tomar asiento al lado del oji-azul, y tensándose éste, al escuchar aquéllas palabras-

- N-no…¡Claro que no! o///ó –trató de disimular-

- Hace rato lo vi…, a ambos –corrigió después-

- ¿Nos viste?... ¿En dónde? o.ó? –preguntó confundido-

- Los vi en el aeropuerto, por cierto… (volteó a verlo) me gustó mucho la escena que vi n-n -dijo muy feliz al recordarlo-

- ¿Nos viste y no nos hablaste?... ¿Porqué? –preguntó sin entender nada, o al menos, a lo que ella se refería-

- Bueno…, (dirigió su vista al frente) no quería interrumpir... su feliz reencuentro n--n –susurró y le guiñó el ojo, dejando a Yuriy confundido-

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Kai? –preguntó Denali al no verlo por ningún lado-

- ¿Kai?... (un poco nervioso), debe... debe de estar en la abadía…, supongo… –trató de disimular, pero ella lo notó al comenzar a divagar-

- Así que por eso estas aquí ¬¬ -lo miró con mirada acusadora-

- ¿Qué?... ¿A-a qué te refieres? –preguntó Ivanov sin entender a que se refería, lo intuía, pero no quería admitirlo-

- Ambos sabemos que no eres de las personas que salen a tomar aire u.u, y mucho menos, a ver cómo neva... ¿verdad?..., si estás aquí es porqué no lo quieres ver…, lo estas evitando ¬¬ –le explicó su teoría-

- ¡Estás equivocada!..., eso no es cierto u.ú –refutó molestó con su semblante frío-

- Mmm... ¬¬ (lo miraba desconfiada) ¡Está bien!... u.ú, no es necesario que me lo digas n-n –le dijo al fin, con una gran sonrisa, suspirando aliviado el oji-azul, pues sabía que lo dejaría en paz-

- ¿Has sabido algo de los chicos? –le preguntó después de unos breves momentos de silencio-

- ¿Te refieres a Takao y sus amigos? –preguntó Yuriy, al mismo tiempo que ella asentía-

- No he sabido mucho sobre ellos…, tal vez, deberías de preguntarle a Kai…, él estaba viviendo con ellos –metió sus manos a su chaqueta-

- Ya veo… -dijo un poco desanimada-

- Por cierto Den… dime… ¿Qué hacías en el aeropuerto? –le preguntó al recordar lo que le había dicho-

- Venia de Japón n-n –respondió feliz-

- ¿De… Japón? –repitió el ruso-

- Si…, y ha pesar de estar allá, no pude ir a visitar a los chicos…, aunque, me sorprendió un poco que no fueran a despedir a Kai…, una de dos, o no les dijo o no permitió que fueran n-n -río al recordar el carácter de Kai-

- Espera… ¿Significa que ibas en el mismo vuelo que él? –preguntó sin poder creerlo-

- Si…, aunque no quería molestarlo, por eso no me acerque a él…, la verdad es que se veía un poco… raro –dijo un poco pensativa-

- ¿Raro?..., ambos sabemos que él es muy raro… (dijo muy convencido), además, a él le hubiera gustado que te hubieras acercado a él, así su vuelo no hubiera sido tan aburrido…, tú sabes lo "especialito" que es u.ú

- Si tienes razón n.n -rió ante sus palabras-

- Por cierto… (ella volteó a verlo) ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte?…, sabes muy bien que te puedes quedar con nosotros, creó que él "Príncipe de Hielo", ni los muchachos se opondrían, y si lo hicieran, te puedes quedar en mi habitación –dijo algo pícaro, y sorprendiéndose ella por todos los apodos que le ponía para referirse a él-

- G-gracias, n-n? pero ya tengo donde quedarme, además, no quiero causarles molestias –desvió su mirada-

- Sabes muy bien que no nos causas molestias, además te queremos mucho, eres la única chica que nos agradas, seria muy divertido si te quedaras con nosotros…, así, desaparecería nuestra rutina –rió un poco Yuriy, al recordar lo monótona que eran sus vidas-

- ¬¬? Si ya me imaginó…, peleas por cualquier cosa, entrenamiento todo el día, tensión las 24 horas… ¡No gracias, así estoy bien! –le dijo al recordar como era estar con los chicos rusos, después de todo, ella había vivido un tiempo con ellos-

- Bueno, podríamos hacer cosas nuevas… ¿Qué es lo hacen las personas normales para divertirse? –le preguntó curioso, ya que ni él ni los chicos hacían cosas para disfrutar la vida o divertirse, tal vez por eso tenían ése carácter tan… difícil-

- Mejor, déjalo así… u.ú? (dijo resignada), bueno..., ya tengo que irme –miró su reloj y se puso de pie-

- ¿Qué?... ¿Ya te vas..., tan pronto? –él también se puso de pie-

- Sip, tengo algunas cosas que hacer n-n –sonrío-

- ¿Pensé que te gustaría ir conmigo a la abadía? o.ó –agregó un poco confundido-

- ¡Si, claro!..., así ya no tendrías que esconderte de Kai… ¿cierto? u.u –le dijo muy convencida-

- Cla... ¡Claro que no! o//ó ¿Porqué piensas eso, eh? ¬¬?, Crees... ¿Qué sería capaz? –hizo una carita de angelito, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su cola y cetro de demonio-

- ¬¬ Si…, serías muy capaz… además, tengo que desempacar, pero..., te prometo que iré otro día... ¿si? n-n –le mostró su dedo meñique-

- Está bien… (resignado) es una promesa –cerró la promesa con su dedo meñique-

- ¡Ah, por cierto! –ella comenzó a buscar algo en su gabardina-

- Esté es el hotel donde me estoy hospedando –le dio una tarjeta-

- Si se les ofrece algo, ya saben dónde encontrarme n.n –Yuriy miró y leyó la tarjeta mentalmente-

- Bueno, cuídate Yuriy –se acercó a él para despedirse con un tierno beso en su mejilla-

- Tú también cuídate –el ruso correspondió el beso y la abrazó brevemente-

- Si –asintió con la cabeza, para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del parque, después de dar algunos pasos se detuvo y volteo a verlo-

- No sé que fue lo que paso entre ambos, pero... ¡Podría ser una señal!… ¡No la ignores...¿si?! n.n –después de un breve adiós con su mano, se fue corriendo, pues la nieve volvía a caer con más fuerza-

- ¡Denali Espera! –le llamó el pelirrojo, pero ella no se detuvo-

- ¿Una… señal? –repitió para sí, sin entender su significado-

"¿A qué se refiere con... una señal?" –volvió a cuestionarse, y al no obtener respuesta, retomó su camino a la abadía, bajo la blanca nieve que caía en mayor cantidad e intensidad.

**En la abadía.**

La furia de Kai había desaparecido por completo, mientras lanzaba su blade al bey-estadio pensaba en lo que había pasado y la mejor solución al problema, aunque..., no pudo analizar mucho ya que la puerta de ése lugar fue abierta mostrando dos siluetas muy familiares para él..., por desgracia.

- ¡Aquí estabas!... ¿Hablaste con Yuriy? –preguntó demandante Bryan al llegar y ponérsele enfrente de él, separados únicamente, por el plato-

- ¿Kai? –le llamó Spencer, al ver que éste, mantenía su mirada fija en su blade y que los estaba ignorando-

Como vieron que Kai no les contestaría ni les haría caso, ambos, sacaron y lanzaron sus blades al plato; ambos, seguían muy de cerca a Dranzer, hubo unos pequeños choques y fricciones entre ellos, aún así Dranzer no se rindió, al contrario aumentó un poco más la velocidad, dejando a ambos blades intrusos un poco más atrás..., en ése momento, Kai sonrió victorioso, pues los tenía donde él quería; con un sólo movimiento y un ataque frontal, los blades intrusos fueron lanzados fuera del plato, lanzados directamente a las manos de sus dueños.

- Hm... ¡Gané!... ¡Qué sorpresa! –artículo presuntuoso y con una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa-

- ¿Ahora si nos contestaras, Kai? –le preguntó el peli-lavanda guardando su blade-

- Hm –fue lo único que "dijo" mientras volvía a lanzar su blade-

- ¡Kai! –le llamó un tanto molestó Spencer-

- ¿Qué quieren? –cuestionó enfadado el ruso-japonés-

- ¿Hablaste si o no, con Yuriy? –preguntó está vez Bryan, mientras una sensación extraña recorría todo el cuerpo de Kai, al recordar el incidente por el que había pasado..., el pelirrojo había ido a hablar con él¡Pero en qué circunstancias!, después de lo ocurrido, no hablaron de nada, de hecho ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver-

- No –trató de actuar normal-

- ¡Lo sabia! –refutó molesto Bryan-

- ¿Y qué se supone que hicieron?... ¿Bañarse juntos? –agregó molestó y pateando la pared, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kai sintió como su cuerpo se ponía rojo y se tensaba; ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso Ivanov les había contado lo que había pasado?

- ¿Dónde está Yuriy? –preguntó el más alto de los rusos al no verlo por ahí-

- ¡No sé!…, no soy su niñera...¿o, si? –respondió en tonó frió y sarcástico, mientras trataba de controlarse-

- ¡Cuando lo vea le daré una paliza! –mencionó Kuznetzov muy molestó, golpeando su mano con su puño, en señal de que lo mismo le haría-

- ¿Si?... ¿Y porqué, eh? –preguntó el pelirrojo entrando en esa habitación-

- ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Spencer, al ver que estaba un poco mojado-

- ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones...¿o si?! –respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras se dirigía con Bryan para saber porqué le iba a dar una paliza, ignorando hasta el momento que Kai estaba ahí presente y un poco nervioso por su presencia-

- Yuriy u-ú –le llamó de nueva cuenta el dueño de Siborg-

- ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso tú me dices todo lo que haces y a dónde vas? –se puso delante de él-

- ¿No verdad?..., así que no te interesa u.ú –agregó después, cruzando sus brazos-

- Y se puede saber… ¿Porqué no hablaste con Kai? –le preguntó Bryan, dirigiéndose con ellos dos-

- ¡¿Quién dice que no hable con el amargado "Príncipe de Hielo"¡eh?! –cuestionó molestó al recordar a Hiwatari, después de sus palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral por parte de Spencer y Bryan, los cuáles voltearon a versé y después con mucha prudencia a Kai-

- Hmmm ¬¬# –se escuchó mascullar molesto al oji-carmín, dándose apenas cuenta Yuriy de la presencia de Kai, y queriendo que la tierra se lo tragará-

- Así que… amargado Príncipe de Hielo... ¿eh? ¬¬ –repitió mientras se dirigía con los chicos con un semblante de ira-

- K-kai… -articuló el oji-azul con dificultad, al ver que se dirigía a él-

- ¡Y-ya ven lo que me hacen decir! -se dirigió a los dos rusos culpándolos-

- ¡Hey, no nos culpes!…¡Fue tu culpa! –se defendió Bryan retrocediendo un poco-

- ¡Sí!, pero tú le pusiste ése apodo…, recuérdalo! –le recordó Ivanov-

- ¡¡Oye!! –refutó molestó el peli-lavanda, mientras el ruso-japonés se molestaba aún más y se dirigía a ellos con intensiones de asesinarlos-

- ¡Ya basta de sus juegos infantiles! –recriminó molestó Spencer-

- ¡Y déjense de tonterías y hablemos en serio! –agregó de nueva cuenta el mayor al mismo tiempo que miraba a todos-

- ¡Hubiera sido divertido verlos pelear! –comentó Kuznetzov algo decepcionado-

- ¡Si quieres ver pelea, yo te la voy a mostrar y hasta te voy a mandar al hospital! –le aclaró molestó Yuriy-

- ¡Ya pues!, está bien… Príncipe de Fuego –después de decir esto último se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos-

- Grrr... ¡Bryan! ¬¬# -Ivanov lo veía de una manera fulminante-

- Kai…, unos señores han venido a buscarte…, quieren hablar contigo de varios temas –le informó Spencer, para ser interrumpido después por Bryan-

- Han sido muy molestos...¿sabes? –mencionó con fastidio al recordarlo-

- ¿Y qué quieren que yo haga? –preguntó con su usual tonó de despreocupación-

- Deberías... de hablar con ellos…, para ver qué quieren –terminó de decir el pelirrojo, evitando mirarlo a los ojos-

- ¿Y dejaron algún dato de dónde buscarlos? –preguntó evitando mirar a Yuriy a toda costa-

- Si…, iré por ella –respondió el peli-lavanda, saliendo de ése lugar, aunque..., se detuvo de repente-

- Aunque..., creó que ya no es necesario –informó desde el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que los rusos volteaban a verlo confundidos-

- Aquí están –terminó de decir al ver que se dirigían a él-

- ¿Ya pudieron localizar al dueño? –le preguntó uno de los hombre de traje de negro _**(ningún parentesco con los Hombre de Negro de cierta película¿eh? u.ú)**_, al ver al ruso en el pasillo, al escuchar voces, Yuriy y Spencer se dirigieron al pasillo, siendo seguidos más atrás por Kai, con su semblante frió y despreocupado de siempre-

- ¿Ya saben dónde está? –les preguntó el otro hombre de negro-

- ¡¿Ustedes son los qué me buscan?! –preguntó Kai al llegar con los rusos al abrirle paso-

- ¿Usted es el dueño? –le preguntó confundido al verlo-

- Es... ¿Hiwatari Kai? –le preguntó el otro hombre al abrir y confirmar el nombre-

- Sí… ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó fríamente y un poco molestó-

- ¿Podríamos hablar… en privado? –le aclaró uno de los hombres-

- …….. –Kai no dijo nada, simplemente, los miró detenidamente, mientras los dos sujetos se sentían algo incómodos por ésa inspección tan detallada-

- Síganme… los llevaré al despacho –se abrió pasó ante los dos hombres y se dirigió al lugar mencionado anteriormente, dejando a los tres rusos consternados-

- ¿Y... ahora? –mencionó el pelirrojo al ver cómo se alejaban del pasillo-

- ¿Los expiamos? –sugirió Bryan con una sonrisa maliciosa-

- Será mejor que esperemos… parece que es algo serio –Spencer cruzó sus brazos-

- Si tienes razón –concordó el ex-lider de los Blitzkreig Boys con el ruso-

- ¡Ustedes dos son unos aguafiestas! –señaló decepcionado el peli-lavanda-

Pasaron 5 minutos y nada, pasaron otros 35 minutos y nada, los rusos empezaban a cansarse y a desesperarse.

- ¿Y qué tal que ya asesinaron a Kai? –comentó Bryan al ver que tardaban mucho-

- ¡Bryan! ¬¬ –Yuriy lo regaño por sus ocurrencias-

- ¡Podría ser!..., o tal vez… están teniendo sexo con él…, un trío! o.ó –volvió a mencionar un poco extrañado al imaginarse la escena-

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡Debes de estar bromeado…, Kai nunca haría eso!... ¿o si? o.Ó –se cuestionó a sí, comenzando a imaginarse la escena, sin percatarse que se había molestado al pensar en que lo que había dicho su amigo fuera cierto, y ahora el amargado ése, estuviera ahora mismo teniendo sexo con esos dos hombres-

- ¡No…, creé qué no!, Kai no es de esos u.ú –decía muy convencido el peli-lavanda al reflexionar-

- ¡Ya dejen de decir tantas tonterías! –decía molestó Spencer al escuchar todas las locuras y tonterías que se le ocurrían a Bryan-

- Yo no soy… es Bryan u.ú –Yuriy cruzó sus brazos-

- ¿Podría ser no? –aclaró molestó Kuznetzov-

En eso, a lo lejos se divisaba que Kai venía con su semblante de siempre, pronto, llegó con los rusos.

- ¿Y? –preguntó curioso el peli-lavanda-

- ¿Qué querían? –le preguntó está vez Spencer-

- ………… -Kai no dijo nada, simplemente estaba ahí parado, con sus ojos cerrados-

- ¿Kai? –le llamó está vez Yuriy acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo, al sentir que alguien lo había agarrado abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, al percatarse de esto, el pelirrojo lo soltó-

- ¿Y bien? –inquirió de nueva cuenta Bryan-

- ... Harán, una inspección y un inventario de toda la abadía, la mansión y todas las propiedades en Rusia para calcular el valor actual –dijo con sus brazos cruzados-

- ¿Y cuánto durará eso? –preguntó Ivanov-

- No lo sé..., días…, tal vez meses –refirió en el mismo tonó-

- Pero no hay problema… podremos quedarnos en la abadía.. ¿no? –argumentó Spencer-

- No… necesitan tener la abadía y la mansión desabitada –después de decir esto, Kai comenzó a caminar, dejando a los rusos algo confundidos-

- ¡Espera! –Kai se detuvo al escuchar a Bryan-

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? –le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta donde estaba el bicolor-

- Por ahora… empaquen lo básico –retomó su camino-

- Tienen 15 minutos…, los espero en la salida –fue lo ultimó que les dijo antes de dirigirse a su habitación-

- ¿Pero?… –cuestionó confundido el oji-azul-

- Será mejor que nos apuremos –Spencer se dirigió a su habitación a empacar, dejando a los dos rusos en el pasillo-

- Y ahora... ¿Qué haremos?… –se preguntó a sí Ivanov en voz alta-

- No hay porque preocuparse… Kai no nos dejará a nuestra suerte –Bryan puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo brevemente-

- Será mejor qué nos apuremos –agregó después para ir a su habitación-

- Uhm –asintió para sí mismo el oji-azul, encaminándose a su habitación-

**15 minutos después en la salida.**

Los tres rusos ya estaban listos con dos maletas listas, estaban esperando al bicolor, el cuál, no se veía por ningún lado.

- ¿Creen que Kai ya se haya ido? –preguntó Bryan al no verlo por ningún lado-

- ¡Tú dijiste que no se iría sin nosotros! ¬¬ –decía algo alterado Yuriy-

- Bueno eso creí –se encogió entre hombros-

- No... (hizo una pausa), creó que no se ha ido…, miren –Spencer les informó al verlo a lo lejos-

- ¡Lo ven!, les dije que no se iría sin nosotros u.ú –decía muy convencido-

- ¡Si, por supuesto! ¬¬ -agregó el pelirrojo-

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué haremos? –le preguntó Bryan cuando llegó con ellos-

- Hm... ¿Cuánto dinero tienen? –les preguntó en su usual tonó-

- ¿Qué? o.ó –articulo confundido por aquélla pregunta-

- No mucho… ¿Porqué? –cuestionó Spencer-

- ¿Cuánto tienes tú? –le preguntó Ivanov está vez-

- …… Nada u.ú –respondió después de unos segundos-

- ¡¿Nada?! o.Ó? –dijeron al unísono los tres rusos-

- ¡Pero cómo es posible! –decía alterado Kuznetzov-

- ... Las tarjetas fueron congeladas, hasta que duré la investigación –decía el bicolor con sus brazos cruzados-

- ¿Y cómo Diablos quieren qué vivamos? –decía un poco molestó Spencer-

- Con lo que tenemos..., no podemos quedaros ni una noche en un hotel –explicó un poco más calmado-

- ¡Ya sé!, Porque ustedes tres, no van a un bar Gay y trabajan ahí, creó que pagan bien –decía en tonó burlesco-

- Aunque… tendrían qué ser más amables –decía pensativo Bryan, mientras era golpeado por el pelirrojo, Kai se enojaba y Spencer cerraba sus puños con fuerza-

- ¡Ay!, Era sólo una broma –se sobaba la parte afectada-

- Tú deberías ser él que trabaje ahí… después de todo, parece que sabes mucho sobre eso –decía sarcásticamente Kai, mientras Yuriy pensaba en algo-

- Creó que no es necesario… sé que podemos hacer –decía mientras tomaba sus maletas-

- Ah... ¿si?... ¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó consternado el peli-lavanda-

- Tenemos para pagar un taxi... ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Spencer-

- Si…, creó que si... ¿Porqué? –decía no muy convencido el mayor de los rusos-

- Entonces… tomemos un taxi –Yuriy se dirigió a salir de ahí-

- Pero no tiene que ver con los club's favoritos y de preferencias alternas de Kai... ¿verdad? -preguntó Bryan al alcanzar al oji-azul, mientras el ruso-japonés le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia-

- Por supuesto que no..., yo no soy un pervertido como ustedes dos –decía refiriéndose a Kai y Bryan-

- Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos? –cuestionó Spencer al seguirlos de cerca, mientras el oji-carmín veía como se alejaban los rusos-

- Ya lo verán –refirió mientras salían de la abadía-

- ¡Genial! –resopló molestó Kai-

- ¡¿Kai?... ¿Vienes?! –le preguntó Ivanov desde la entrada-

- Es que está triste… porqué no trabajará en su club –explicó Bryan haciendo unos pucheros burlándose de él-

- ¡Creó que ése eres tú, Bryan!... ¡O porqué salen esa lagrimas de tus ojos? –inquirió sarcásticamente llegando a su lado-

- ¡Porqué mejor no se callan! –sugirió molesto Spencer-

- Está bien…, pero sólo porque estás algo susceptible –aclaró burlándose de él-

Mientras los rusos discutían y se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, Yuriy había parado un taxi.

- ¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el rato? –les preguntó ya adentró del taxi-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –aclaró el peli-lavanda mientras subía sus maletas al auto, seguido por los dos rusos-

Así el taxi se dirigió a la dirección que Yuriy le indicó, pronto llegaron, era un hotel muy grande y de 5 estrellas, cuando los rusos bajaron del auto quedaron sorprendidos por tanta elegancia.

- Pensé que habían dicho que casi no tenían dinero –mencionó Kai con sus brazos cruzados-

- Y no tenemos tanto –aclaró el mayor de los rusos-

- Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos en un lugar que no podemos pagar, eh? –cuestionó Bryan al pelirrojo-

- Porqué no mejor entramos y dejamos para después sus patéticas preguntas –se encaminó a entrar al hotel-

- ¡Pero que genio! –agregó siguiéndolo de cerca-

Los cuatro tomaron el ascensor, iban muy apretados, demasiado diría yo.

- Bryan... ¡Deja de pisarme! –decía molestó Spencer-

- ¡No es mi culpa! –decía tratándose de hacerse a un lado-

- ¡No me empujes! –decía molestó Yuriy, pues era empujado hacía Kai, quién tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía no importarle nada, aunque por dentro sentía que explotaba-

- ¡Ay!... ¡Me estás pisando! –el peli-lavanda le decía al oji-azul-

- ¡Hazte para allá! –lo empujaba-

- ¡Deja de aventarme, Bryan! –decía molestó al estar demasiado cerca del bicolor-

- "Grrrrr" –gruñó Kai en su mente tratando de tranquilizarse-

- ¿Falta mucho? –preguntó irritado Spencer-

- Déjame ver… –sacó una tarjeta-

- Sólo 3 pisos más y llegamos –dijo mientras trataba de alejarse del ruso-japonés-

Pronto, llegaron al piso 16, las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro querían salir al mismo tiempo.

- ¡A ver, déjenme salir! –decía Bry mientras aventaba a todos-

- ¡Yo primero! –Spencer aventaba a los otros-

- ¡Hey, no empujen! –decía molesto, mientras Kai trataba de salir de ése ascensor de locos, aunque ni él ni Yuriy pudieron salir pues las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor seguía subiendo-

- ¡Pero que diablos! –refutó el pelirrojo molestó al ver que se dirigían al piso 19-

- Hm –fue lo único que Kai "dijo", mientras se alejaba lo más que podía del ruso-

- ¡No fue mi culpa! –aclaró al ver que el "Príncipe de Hielo" se empezaba a desesperar y lo culpaba por lo sucedido-

A cada segundo la tensión aumentaba en ése lugar, había un silencio sepulcral, y ambos trataban de evitarse, sin resultado alguno, pronto, el ascensor volvió al piso 16, donde Bryan y Spencer los esperaban muy impacientados.

- ¡Por fin!…, pensé que se había ido a dar un tour –dijo sarcásticamente el peli-lavanda al abrirse las puertas y verlos-

- ¡Síganme! –ordenó el oji-azul al salir del elevador-

Los tres chicos lo siguieron y se detuvieron en la habitación 1621, Yuriy, tocó el pequeño timbre, esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

- Hola n-n -decía cambiando todo su semblante al ver a la persona que había abierto, y haciendo que sus compañeros se sorprendieran por el cambio de actitud... ¿Quién podría ser que hiciera que el pelirrojo fuera más... amable?

Continuará…

Aquí el capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews con su opinión del capitulo y de cómo les gustaría que fueran los "roles" de Yuriy y Kai, si?, n-n

¿Alguien notó qué el capitulo fue más largo? o.Ó


End file.
